Back From The Future
Back from the Future is the episode 3b of Fanboy & Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Lenny *Dollar-nator *Boog Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy (Past, Present and Future) *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum (Past, Present and Future) *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny (Past and Present) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Dollar-nator (Present), Boog (Past and Present) and Hank Mufflin (Present) Plot The episode begins with Lenny cleaning the windows and smiling. Suddenly, Dollarnator shows up and states that Lenny's milk has expired. Lenny gets scared, but then Fanboy and Chum Chum jump out of Dollarnator. Fanboy explains that Dollarnator isn't just a robot, he's a time machine as well. They used Dollarnator to go into the future. That gave Lenny an idea. He tells Dollarnator to travel five years into the past to forget Fanboy and Chum Chum having a Frosty Freezy Freeze. Lenny hops into Dollarnator and begins to travel in time. In the past, a younger Lenny is cleaning the windows and notices Dollarnator coming in. Lenny tells his past self if he sees Fanboy and Chum Chum, avoid giving them Frosty Freezy Freezes. Outside, a young Fanboy explains to Chum Chum that they are going to the library, but don't know the directions. They ask young Lenny where the library is, but Lenny accidentally releases Frosty Freezy Freeze from the machine. Fanboy and Chum Chum get so happy, they want more. Lenny travels five years again. This time Boog walks in. In the past, Boog called Lenny "Boss". Lenny tells Boog to bop Fanboy and Chum Chum when they walk in. But, it proves that the "BOP" doesn't work. The bop means "Bring Out Products". Lenny travels again. He puts nails on wood on the door. Fanboy and Chum Chum who were in the machine, meet their younger selves. The door blocking fails. Lenny tries it one last time. He traps young Lenny and Boog and meets up with Young Fanboy and Chum Chum. He offers them Frosty Freezy Freeze, but tells them it would be their last. The pair both cry and Lenny happily goes back to the present. Lenny notices everyone is missing, but himself. Plus, a zen fountain is in the Frosty Mart instead of the Frosty Machine. Lenny tells Dollarnator he's staying in the future. Dollarnator who is not amused tells him that it was present accounted and leaves. Suddenly, a future Fanboy and Chum Chum appear. They look like their present selves, but with yellow capes and robotic voices. They tell Lenny that they create Frosty Freezy Freezes with their minds. Future Fanboy offers Lenny a sample. The episode ends with Lenny shouting out "More!" Songs *''Back From The Future (title card music)'' *''Perfection'' Gallery 'Title Card' 2442.jpg 5659773434_9a2677c8a1.jpg 5659200629_f6579f18de.jpg 5659200415_c023be84b7.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *This episode reveals Hank wants a neck implant. *The ending of this episode is non-canon, as the Frosty Freezy Freeze is back this episode on. (The episode could have possibly been a dream) *Kyle doesn't appear in this episode, but if you look closley as Dollarnator is about to disappear and reappear, the light field he creates looks similar to Kyle's energy sphere. Continuity *Third time Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen as babies. First two were The Tell-Tale Toy" and "Fan vs. Wild". *Second time Lenny portrayed the antagonist. ("Jingle Fever") *In this episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum both appear but their names were not said once. This doesn't count Baby Fanboy addressing Baby Chum Chum as "Young Chum Chum" during the past scenes. Goofs *Dollarnator said he does DJ-ing on the weekend, but the poster says he DJs on Friday, which is technically a weekday. *Lenny should've erased from existance when he encountered his past self several times, he also should've faded from existance when he returned to the Present-A. *The universe should've ended when Lenny saw his past self. *There should've been several Dollarnators & Lenny's in the past from Lenny's repetitive attempts to replace the future. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Back to the Future". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Lenny Category:Dollarnator Category:2011